


#80 - Dream

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [80]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: dream, Grant ALX.  No beta.





	#80 - Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: dream, Grant ALX. No beta.

The door opened to Learning Lab 3. A tech stood there, his face masked like a surgeon's. "Lie down," he said.

"I haven't had my pill," Grant protested.

"Lie … down," said the tech, speaking as though to a Mu-class. He sounded familiar.

Grant lay down. The tech turned away. When he turned back, he held a hypo as long as Grant's arm.

"No, ser!" protested Grant. The tech's mask fell off. It was Ser Jordan.

Grant screamed.

"What?" said Justin, warm and sleepy and there.

Grant's heart was racing. He took a deep, calming breath. "Just a dream," he said.


End file.
